pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Baby Love
"Sugar Baby Love", recorded in autumn 1973[1] and released in January 1974, is a bubblegum pop song, and the debut single of the Rubettes. Written by Wayne Bickerton and Tony Waddington and produced by Bickerton, engineered by John Mackswith at Lansdowne Recording Studios, and with lead vocals by Paul Da Vinci, "Sugar Baby Love" was the band's one and only number one single in the UK Singles Chart, spending four weeks at the top of the chart in May 1974.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sugar_Baby_Love# hide *1 Recording details *2 Later uses *3 References *4 External links Recording detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sugar_Baby_Love&action=edit&section=1 edit Bickerton and Waddington had been writing songs together since they were both members of the Pete Best Four inLiverpool in the early 1960s. Their biggest success had been writing "Nothing but a Heartache", a US hit for The Flirtationsin 1968. In the early 1970s, they came up with the idea for a rock 'n' roll musical.[3] They co-wrote and produced a demonstration recording of "Sugar Baby Love", originally intending to submit it for the Eurovision Song Contest but instead offering it to Showaddywaddy, who turned it down.[4] They then offered it to the demo musicians, provided that they would become an actual group. With the exception of the recording's lead singer, Paul Da Vinci, who had signed a solo recording contract with another company, the other musicians agreed and became The Rubettes.[5] "Sugar Baby Love" became a UK No. 1 hit in 1974, also reaching No. 37 and No. 30 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100][6] and Cashbox[7] charts, respectively. It also reached No. 1 in Germany, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Austria, Belgium and Australia,[8]and No. 2 in South Africa. Bickerton said: "We had Paul DaVinci singing in that incredibly high falsetto voice and then a vocal group sings 'Bop-shu-waddy' over and over for about 3 minutes. Gerry Shury, who did the string arrangements, said, 'This is not going to work: you can't have a vocal group singing 'Bop-shu-waddy' non stop.' A lot of people said the same thing to us and the more determined I became to release it. The record was dormant for 6 or 7 weeks and then we got a break on Top of the Pops and it took off like a rocket and sold 6 million copies worldwide. Gerry said to me, 'I'm keeping my mouth shut and will concentrate on conducting the strings.'"[9] Later useshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sugar_Baby_Love&action=edit&section=2 edit In 2006, the song was used in the French-based AIDES campaign for safe sex aimed at homosexuals. The 3-minute video, directed by Wilfrid Brimo, was awarded aSilver Lion prize at the Cannes Lions International Advertising Festival in June 2006.[10] The song was covered in Japanese by Wink in 1988 and Yoko Ishida in 2001, the latter for the anime series A Little Snow Fairy Sugar; an English version by Ishida also appeared as a bonus track on the US version of her CD Sweets. The song was covered by Bulgarian vocal quartet Tonica in 1974. The cover, titled "Svetlina (Light)", was the B-side to Tonica's first single. It was also covered by the Norwegian Jahn Teigen, and appeared amongst others on the album series called Treff-serien (The Meeting Series). The song was used in the beginning of the 1994 Australian movie, Muriel's Wedding. The song was also used in the beginning of the 2005 Irish film, Breakfast on Pluto. It is also used as the opening theme for the Greek satirical TV show, Radio Arvyla. Category:1974 singles